


New Beginnings

by sweeterthanstrawberries



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky barnes/reader - Freeform, Bucky x Reader, Bucky x You - Freeform, Bucky/Reader - Freeform, Bucky/You - Freeform, F/M, Modern AU, bucky barnes x you - Freeform, bucky barnes/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanstrawberries/pseuds/sweeterthanstrawberries
Summary: A series of new beginnings leads to a lifetime of happiness.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader
Kudos: 19





	New Beginnings

Half-full boxes and empty rooms. Bare walls and broken down couches. Your new apartment isn’t much, but it is everything you need. Your college diploma is the first thing on the wall, proudly displayed, and the TV is already hooked up and humming.

“Well, Charlie, we did it,” you say to your cat who affectionately circles your ankles.

You start your job at the museum next week. Until then, you have time to unpack, get settled in and become familiar with your neighbors. Nervousness and excitement wade in the swells of your stomach, keeping your thoughts on the future. Hope seems to pulse through your veins.

A deep breath. A new beginning.

***

The wide glass doors at your new job are daunting, but you gather up your courage and strut to the front desk with every bit of confidence you have. The smiling, dark haired woman from behind the wood leads you to your small space in the museum offices. 

Settling in, you glance at the other employees who seem to be arriving as you are. Your desk stands across from another one that is minimalistic and neat. A deep breath. You hear someone clearing their throat from behind you. Turning, you are met with bright blue eyes and broad shoulders.

Extending your hand, you offer a greeting and your name. A flicker of hesitation flashes across his face before he shakes your hand. 

“Bucky.”

***

“Rough morning?” you ask Bucky after hearing him emit a heaving sigh.

“Yeah, just ready to get out of the office for a minute,” he says, glancing at you from over his computer on the desk across from yours.

“Do you want to, um, to maybe grab some lunch? Together?” you question in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

At your words, Bucky’s full attention is directed to you fiddling with the sleeve of your blouse, looking almost nervous. You have been working together for nearly six months, joking around here and there, growing as friends, and then as romantic interests. 

“Yeah, sure. How about Thai?” he suggests with a smile and shrug of his shoulders.

Nodding perhaps a bit too excitedly, the two of you set out together, throwing grins with every glance.

***

A playful shove sends you knee deep in the water, the sand grainy against your ankles. 

“Bucky!” you gasp, feeling the ocean soak into your jeans, weighing them down. You and your boyfriend have been dating for over two years, both as happy as you have ever been. 

“Sorry, doll,” he muses apathetically. “Guess I didn’t see you there.”

“Oh really?” you taunt, leaning up and planting a deep kiss on his lips. You then spin him around and push him into the water until it laps around his thighs. “Oh, sorry. Didn’t see you there.”

Laughing, he captures your lips in another kiss, not paying any mind to the cold water sending goosebumps and chills up his body.

“Marry me,” he states, watching you carefully. “Y/N, I love you. Will you marry me?”

Bubbles of happiness burst, causing a fit of giggles to wash over you. “Yes, Bucky Barnes! I would love to marry you.” Wrapping your arms firmly around his neck, you can barely kiss him between your smiles.

***

“Welcome home, Mrs. Barnes,” Bucky whispers in your ear upon entering your new shared apartment.

“I love you, Bucky,” you sigh, setting your feet down on the ground after crossing the threshold, wedding dress trailing after you, ready to start the best kind of new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for reading <3<3


End file.
